


Sweet Therepy

by Kileah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileah/pseuds/Kileah
Summary: “Tooru. . .” Any breath remaining in his lungs was quickly stolen by his best friend and partner, Iwaizumi. He let the pillow drop now. Iwaizumi had seen him in worse states. Now was no different as he approached his bed and reached a hand out to him. “Your mother told me. Your knee took a bad beating.”





	Sweet Therepy

He was drowning. His tears felt like they were forming an ocean and the pillow he cried into stole his breath away. His body ached as the sobbing caused him to gasp like a fish out of water.

There was a gentle knock on his door but he didn’t have the words or the breath to tell them to go away. Instead Oikawa rolled over and worked to calm himself down. But at least this way whom ever was coming into his room would not be able to see the mess he was.

“Tooru. . .” Any breath remaining in his lungs was quickly stolen by his best friend and partner, Iwaizumi. He let the pillow drop now. Iwaizumi had seen him in worse states. Now was no different as he approached his bed and reached a hand out to him. “Your mother told me. Your knee took a bad beating.”

Oikawa had just managed to stop the sobs again when he sat up just enough to wrap his arms around Iwaizumi’s torso and cry into his chest. “I don’t… want… to stop… playing with you… Iwa-chan…” His breath hitched between words and his body shook almost violently.

No matter how much they got under each other’s skin, only Iwaizumi saw this side of Oikawa. A hand came up and he softly patted through Oikawa’s hair in a calming gesture. “It’s three months of physical therapy. We’ll play again and I’ll let you set to me all you want.” This helped to calm the other down quite a bit.

“Promise?” Oikawa looked up at him. His eyes red and swollen from all the tears.

Iwaizumi’s hand moved from the top of his head and the other rose up so that he could cup those red cheeks into his hands. Leaning in he softly kissed his tear streaks and any remaining tears while Oikawa’s breaths came in almost gasping and unsteady. “I promise,” he softly whispered before kissing his forehead. “Lay back and let me take care of you.”

Oikawa could only whimper an agreement as Iwaizumi left to find the massage lotion he had for those rare pampering occasions.

“Iwa-chan is being really nice.” It was a haphazard and exhausted statement and Iwaizumi almost smiled.

“Don’t let it get to your head,” he chided back at him as he returned to the bed.

Oikawa was dressed in a volleyball tee and shorts and he had thrown an arm over his face as tears still trickled down his cheeks but they were only remnants of crying so hard. Iwaizumi flipped the bottle open and started at Oikawa’s ankle. Slathering the warming oil on his skin and working it into his muscles. He didn’t want to go straight for Oikawa’s knee. He need to enjoy this.

Instead, he left butterfly kisses on his calf. His hands moved up to replace his lips and massaged the area. He trailed the kisses up to his knee and received a week gasp from his partner but his arm never moved from his face.

Soon his hands followed and Oikawa’s legs had accommodated him, slipping apart so Iwaizumi could shower his thigh with soft kisses. Until he reached those bothersome shorts. Glancing up, Oikawa had moved his arm and was now watching him, his face flushed for a reason other than the previous sob fest.

This brought a smirk to Iwaizumi’s lips.

There was a soft knock at the door and they both froze. “Tooru dear, I’m going to go grocery shopping for dinner. Is there anything you would like?”

Oikawa wasn’t sure he could speak straight after all his crying so Iwaizumi spoke up, as he sometimes did. “No thank you Mrs. Oikawa. But if you could bring us a hot pad for Oikawa’s knee that would be helpful.”

“Thank you for your help with my son Iwaizumi-san. I will be back in about an hour.”

They waited until they heard the front door close before resuming, Oikawa still looking quite flushed as the massage oil and his hands did their job. “I think those are going to have to go.” Iwaizumi popped his shorts open and shimmied them down, carefully so as not to get oil on them. There was a soft thrum in his chest as he saw Oikawa was already standing at half-mast. “Take your shirt off.” He ordered and Oikawa’s gaze flicked just enough as he obeyed.

Normally he was more defiant and in control but after the doctor’s report his will had left him in need of being pampered. Even if it meant taking some small orders.

The moment his shirt was off lips collided with his and he let out his first noise; a soft squeak of surprise. It started sweet and thoughtful but it didn’t take long for either of them to become a little impatient. Mouths opened and tongues met each other.

Iwaizumi’s hands went back to work, moving from Oikawa’s knee to his thigh and continued their earlier minstrations. Once he reached his groin though, he completely dodged Oikawa’s growing problem and worked on massaging his other leg. He received a nice little whine for it.

There was a small, wet trail from the corner of Oikawa’s mouth when Iwaizumi pulled away to look at the current state of his boyfriend. It was a much nicer scene then seeing him red and snotty and crying.

Now he was flushed and red from the heat between them and Iwaizumi could see the steady rise and fall from his panting.

“Iwa-chan. . . Please don’t tease.” It was the first coherent thing Oikawa had said since he stopped crying.

“I always did like to hear you beg.” Iwaizumi smirked and decided he would further their progress just a little. He dipped in and kissed and nipped at his neck before descending downwards. He reached the dip in his stomach before moving his hands to his hips and pulling his boxers from his waist. It was a slow method and it pained them both. They were eventually off and discarded on the floor. And for a moment Iwaizumi wanted to sit there and admire the piece before him.

His own urges made him do otherwise. He took the oil in hand again and spread it through his fingers. Lowering himself he took Oikawa into his mouth and slipped a finger into him almost simultaneously.

Oikawa arched and let out a beautiful, strangled moan. He was tight and hot and felt so damn good. Soon he slipped another finger in him to begin stretching him further. His cock twitched hard in his mouth as he swirled his tongue around him and started to bob his head in time with the motion of his fingers.

“Iwa. . .I… nngh… A-ah!” The words came out babbled and broken as he released for Iwaizumi. He pulled his head away slowly but his fingers didn’t stop. They weren’t done. Iwaizumi wanted Oikawa to forget his problems for the night. Even if it meant driving them both into an exhausted sleep.

A third finger slipped into Oikawa and the moans resumed. A hand flew up and Oikawa tried to stifle another moan but it was stopped by Iwaizumi’s growl. “None of that. We’re here alone and I want to hear you.”

There was a soft sound from Oikawa that had replaced the earlier moan. Feeling he was stretched enough Iwaizumi slipped his fingers out with a slick pop and made quick work of his own clothes, discarding them with Oikawa’s. Reaching into the bedside draw he withdrew a condom for easy cleanup. He captured his lovers lips again as he slid the rubber on and brought his hips up. “Tooru… “ He softly purred his name before he pressed into him.

Iwaizumi held himself there once he was completely inside. He waited for the stars behind his eyes to dim before he started to move. Oikawa moaned sweetly next to his ear. Soon it wasn’t enough. His pace picked up and he clutches Oikawa’s hips tightly. “Hajime…” He heard his name and bucked hard into his partner with an uncontrollable quiver. “Hajime…” His name was moaned again and he couldn’t control himself. Oikawa always knew what buttons to push.

He bucked hard and fast until their moans rang out and they were both seeing stars. Iwaizumi slowly pulled out and quickly discarded the condom. He donned on some pants rather quickly. “Stay there,” he firmly ordered and slipped from the room, returning with a warm rag to help clean up.

“Iwa-chan. . .”the voice was weak but more from overwork then anything, “thank you.” A soft smile lifted up Oikawa’s featured as Iwaizumi even went so far as to help redress his tired body.

“Don’t over think it. It won’t happen often you know.” He received a soft hum in response when he climbed into the bed to pull Oikawa close. It was going to be a difficult three months but he firmly believed there was nothing they couldn’t overcome together.


End file.
